


Yellow Means Hit the Gas

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio likes the way Kowalski drives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Means Hit the Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet challenge. Prompt = "fizz."

Kowalski flung the GTO into the precinct parking lot, scattering cops, civilians, and what appeared to be an elderly judge. The big Pontiac screeched to a stop - dime-perfect - and Ray tumbled from the passenger's side, wheezing with glee.

Kowalski slammed the driver's side door, grousing, "What? What's so funny? You got a problem with the way I drive?"

At the end of the parking lot, the elderly judge gave them the finger.

In fact, between Ray's place and the 2-7, as Kowalski shredded one traffic law after another, usually at high speed, what with the speed limit being the first casualty on Kowalski's long to-do list, Ray had remembered that pinched, disappointed look Fraser used to get when Ray's own driving got a little casual and he'd maybe fail to come to a complete stop for a stop sign. By the seventh Kowalski-style violation, Ray was snickering. He lost count somewhere around twenty-three, and by then the Fraser in his head was looking downright constipated with disapproval, and Ray was laughing in a way he hadn't laughed in years.

Halfway to the precinct doors Ray turned, grabbed Kowalski's warm, stubbly face between his hands, and planted a smart kiss, loud and hard, right on Kowalski's open mouth. Then he walked away, leaving Kowalski to catch up.

Kowalski flailed after him, bug-eyed with shock. "What was that? _What was that?_ "

Ray opened the door for him, grinning, "You sound like a duck."

Kowalski wailed, "Vecchio, what did you just _do?_ "

They lived in an uncertain world, Ray considered, but there were some things that pretty much everybody could agree on; tornados were bad, puppies were cute, and watching Stanley Kowalski run around fizzing with helpless bafflement was _hilarious._

Ray decided it was definitely worth doing again tomorrow.

 

\--#--


End file.
